Les Pleurs de l'Automne
by Akkira
Summary: Extrait : "Tous ce qu’ils avaient voulu gagner, ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus dans cette guerre, c’était pour la paix, l’amour. En bout de ligne, ils avaient tout perdu." One Shot, Slash SB/RL. Romance.


Bonjour!

Voici donc un petit One Shot juste pour vous!:)

Alors voilà, je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer le style d'écriture que j'ai utilisé ici, et en plus c'est guimauve et cliché sur les bords. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance! Je l'ai écrit pour le plaisir, pas pour me surpasser! ;)

Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes ou temps de verbes, je n'ai aucune bêta.

Résumé : Extrait : Tous ce qu'ils avaient voulu gagner, ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus dans cette guerre, c'était pour la paix, l'amour. En bout de ligne, ils avaient tout perdu.

Disclaimer : J'adore les personnages, mais évidemment, ils sont à JKR. Le lieu principal m'appartient par contre!

Au fond, ça pourrait être classé comme une Songfic, mais je pencherais plus pour OS. Voyez par vous même! La chanson se nomme _It's Not Over_ du groupe Secondhand Serenade.

Rating : T

Romance, peut-être quelques passages Angst.

Voilà! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Un énorme merci à :

**DarkJedusor**, parce c'est la première personne à m'avoir laissé une review et qui ma fait chaud au coeur en plus! :) Et je vous conseille d'aller lire _Certains Ont La Grandeur_, une traduction fait par elle d'un Slash Gellert/Albus, que j'aime beaucoup! :) Bravo pour la trad'!

**Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**, qui est une fille vraiment trop sympathique! En plus, elle fait des fics vraiment sublime! (_Vampire Heart_ par exemple, que j'adore.)

**Lysanea**, pour une review vraiment gentille et qui m'a fait réaliser que j'avais oublié de mettre "enable" pour les reviews anonymes... hihi!

Alors voilà, maintenant les anonymes vont pouvoir laisser des reviews comme ils le souhaitent! :)

Akkira.

* * *

_**Les Pleurs de l'Automne**_

Les feuilles du seul arbre encore vivant sur cette plaine dansaient au gré du vent frais d'automne. Elles étaient de couleurs vives, agençant le rouge et le jaune, plaisant à l'œil. En cet instant, le soleil brillait de mille flammes, mais on pouvait apercevoir les nuages gris à l'horizon.

Un adulte était assis à la base de cet érable, entre deux racines. La brise le faisait frissonner, rentrant par les trous et écorchures de son manteau rapiécé.

Et il se souvenait.

Il se souvenait du temps où il venait tranquillement à cet endroit, réfléchissant sur ses problèmes alors enfantins. Il devait avoir à peine sept ou huit ans lorsqu'il avait découvert ces lieux. C'était juste après l'_incident_, comme l'appelait sa mère.

Par la suite, il était entré à l'école, celle de Poudlard. Une école de Magie réputée.

Être accepté dans ce monde fabuleux avait été une bénédiction pour lui. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé au sentiment d'avoir de _vrais_ amis, de faire partie de leur groupe. C'était au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusqu'alors, ni même désirer.

Passant six ans avec un sentiment de pure liberté et en toute confiance, la dernière année, la septième, fut la plus merveilleuse. Il la traversa beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût, avec une sensation de félicité inouïe.

Il était tombé amoureux. Mieux encore: quelqu'un l'aimait. Un homme, certes, mais un ami avant tout. Un ami magnifique, rempli de charme, d'humour, celui qui le faisait toujours rire, qui lui remontait le moral, qui l'aidait à surmonter les pleines lunes ; l'homme qui, seulement en le frôlant, déclenchait en lui une très forte envie d'être beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami.

C'était Sirius Black.

Et il se souvenait de l'avoir emmené sous cet arbre à maintes reprises, d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui en cet endroit précis, seulement quelques années auparavant, quelques années qui lui parurent une éternité.

Souvent, Sirius traînait sa guitare avec lui, et entamait des morceaux à couper le souffle, s'agençant parfaitement avec la beauté du paysage.

L'été, les chansons étaient joyeuses, enjouées, agréables. L'automne, plus tristes, comme un appel du cœur, un cri dans la nuit. L'hiver, de douces berceuses, et le printemps se réservait des airs de promesses.

L'automne… l'histoire de leur vie.

C'est en cette saison que Remus s'était fait mordre par Greyback, un événement qui avait complètement chamboulé sa vie ainsi que son avenir. Son père avait décidé de quitter la maison parce qu'il avait eu peur de son propre fils ; sa mère, devenue hystérique en sa présence, lui avait déjà offert en cadeau de fête une muselière. Les enfants de son quartier, ses amis d'enfance, l'avait traité de tous les noms.

Mais c'est aussi en automne que sa vraie vie était commencé, en compagnie des Maraudeurs.

Sirius lui avait avoué son amour à cette période.

Mais aussi lorsque tout bascula, que James et Lily s'étaient fait tuer, que Sirius a été emprisonné pour douze ans à Azkaban.

Remus avait alors associé les feuilles mortes de l'automne à son propre cœur, déchiré par la souffrance. Alors qu'avant, elles désignaient la joie et l'amour avec leurs couleurs vives.

Et maintenant, Remus attendait. Et lorsqu'il entendit les feuilles déposées sur le sol craquées sous le poids d'un individu, il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

Il savait. Et il se souvenait.

Un bruit de fermeture éclair. Un tape légère sur un morceau de bois.

Silence.

Puis quelques notes, timides au départ, prenant peu à peu de l'assurance.

La chanson fonça droit au cœur de Remus, et lorsque la voix s'éleva, douce et émotionnelle, il se souvint.

_My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you_

_Or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
Come out_

_And now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do_

Oh! Oui. Remus se souvenait comment Sirius lui avait déclaré son amour. C'était après un malentendu entre eux, quand il avait crut bêtement que Sirius ne voulait plus de son amitié. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que le jeune héritier des Black avait commencé à l'éviter au début de l'année. Il avait eu la pensée horrible que Sirius était peut-être effrayé par lui, ou alors il avait découvert que le loup-garou l'aimait, et il était dégouté. Remus hurla après Black qu'il l'avait laissé tomber alors qu'il avait promis, oh oui, il avait promis plusieurs fois, les matins passé de pleine lune, qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés, qu'il le protègerait. Ce fut une poursuite au sein de Poudlard, Remus courant vers la Grande Salle avec un Sirius perdu et déboussolé à ses trousses. Et comme d'habitude, Padfoot était du genre impulsif, ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler. Il s'était seulement rendu compte du poids de ces propos _après_ avoir crié, et ce devant toute la Grande Salle, avec les professeurs et les élèves comme témoins, qu'il _aimait _Remus, qu'il l'avait seulement évité parce qu'il trouvait intolérable d'ainsi fantasmer sur un de ces meilleurs amis.

C'était la première fois dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard que l'on vit Sirius rougir.

Remus l'avait traîné à part, n'en croyant pas le moindre mots. Il était sûr que Sirius jouait un jeu avec lui, comme avec toutes ces conquêtes précédentes.

Mais non.

Quand Sirius l'a embrassé, il a oublié bien vite la réticence, et même comment il s'appelait. Il se laissait aller, pour la première fois.

_But now it's over, it's over_

_Why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over_

_It can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over_

_I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die_

Voix plus forte, plus prononcée. Une, puis deux larmes sur les joues rosies de Remus. Il tournait toujours le dos au musicien, mais il savait très bien qu'il pleurait autant que lui.

Pendant un instant, les souvenirs coulèrent à flots. Les départs tôt le matin pour le travail d'Auror, les retards le soir, l'inquiétude, la jalousie, la peur, la colère, la trahison, Sirius qui pensait que c'était lui, son amant, le traître.

Tous ce qu'ils avaient voulu gagner, ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus dans cette guerre, c'était pour la paix, l'amour. En bout de ligne, ils avaient tout perdu. Tout leur avait été arraché de force. James, Lily, l'amitié, l'amour. Tout.

_But now it's over, it's over_

_Why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over_

_It can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back_

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever_

Dans sa tête, les blagues de Sirius, son charme, sa joie de vivre, son sourire. Dans son cœur, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, sur sa peau, ses mains sur son corps, ses soubresauts, ses soupirs, ses gémissements. Ses murmures, à peine audible, mais qui le percutait avec un telle force ; _Je t'aime_._ Moony, je t'aime à en mourir. Remus… fou de toi… tellement merveilleux… magnifique… __Je t'aime..._

Remus pleurait.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever_

_It's not over, it's not over_

_It's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over_

_It's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over_

Les notes ainsi que la voix moururent dans l'air humide, s'envolèrent vers les nuages déjà gris.

Et comme si le ciel avait écouté la chanson, la pluie se mit à tomber. De petites gouttes timides.

Remus devait faire face à ses peurs. Il devait se tourner vers Sirius, lui dire que tout allait bien. Qu'ils oublieraient tout, recommenceraient à zéro.

Mais certaines choses ne s'effacent jamais complètement, et laissent des traces indélébiles, comme des taches d'encres sur un papier vierge.

Remus pouvait décidé. Sirius lui avait prouvé son amour, une fois de plus. C'était à lui de rendre le verdict. Comme toujours.

C'était comme s'il sentait le poids de la gravité sur ses épaules, mais il eut le courage de se retourner.

Il le regarda.

Sirius avait la tête baissée, et ses longs cheveux, aussi noirs qu'avant, tombait devant ses yeux, cachant la moitié de son visage. Néanmoins, Remus voyait nettement les traces de larmes sur ses joues et son menton. Il avait un manteau de cuir, celui que Remus lui avait offert il y a longtemps. Il tenait sa guitare fermement des deux mains, comme si c'était la seule bouée à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Aucun d'eux ne dit un seul mot.

Sirius releva la tête, et ses yeux gris accrochèrent les ambrés ; Remus su que c'était le seul au monde qu'il aimait vraiment, même si cela faisait environ treize ans qu'il n'avait pas été en contact. Le seul qu'il aurait pu mourir pour lui.

Il se leva, tranquillement. S'approcha de Sirius, s'assit devant lui. Prit son visage dans ses mains, et l'embrassa tendrement.

Sirius répondit à son baiser, un baiser désespéré. Promesse d'espoir, de vie commune. Mais jamais de retour en arrière. Apprendre à vivre avec l'expérience de la mort, de la souffrance, de la trahison. À vivre _ensemble_.

Parfois, les mots sont inutiles.

Même s'il faudrait qu'ils en reparlent bientôt, ils étaient prêts. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Les feuilles continuèrent de tomber de l'arbre, enveloppant les corps nus et chauds de deux êtres retrouvés, de deux âmes renouvelées.

La pluie avait cessé, laissant place à un ciel des plus bleu, parfait.

Jamais un couché de soleil ne fut aussi magnifique.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues!:) On apprend de nos erreurs!_

_Aurevoir!_


End file.
